Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn
Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (機動戦士ガンダ� UC(ユニコーン), Kidō Senshi Gandamu Yunikōn?) is a light novel series by popular Japanese author Harutoshi Fukui (Shusen no Lorelei, Bôkoku no îgisu). The novel takes place in Gundam's Universal Century timeline. Character and mechanical designs are provided by Yoshikazu Yasuhiko and Hajime Katoki, respectively. An anime adaptation of the novels is planned for Spring 2010. The first episode was released online on February 22 with the second episode set to air on March 12, 2010. Setting The novel begins in UC 0001, at the very beginning of human space colonization, with the Laplace Incident, a major event that influences the course of human history forever. The main story takes place in UC 0096, three years after the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and seventeen years after the One Year War. Organizations Earth Federation *Londo Bell *ECOAS Earth Federation Space Forces Special Task Group. A newly put together group that is in charge of hunting down the Neo Zeon remnants. Known as the Manhunter unit. Neo-Zeon *"The Sleeves" This is the name the Neo Zeon remnants are known as. After the second Neo Zeon movement, the remaining Neo Zeon troops are gather by Full Frontal at the ruins of a resource asteroid. Vist Foundation Anaheim Electronics Characters Civilian *Banagher Links *Audrey Burne *Takuya Irei *Micott Bartsch *Syam Vist *Cardeas Vist *Gael Chan *Alberto Vist *Martha Vist Carbine Neo-Zeon/"The Sleeves" *Full Frontal *Suberoa Zinnerman *Marida Cruz *Angelo Sauper *Flaste Schole *Gilboa Sant Earth Federation *Riddhe Marcenas *Ronan Marcenas *Ricardo Marcenas *Otto Midas *Liam Borrinea *Daguza Mackle *Mihiro Oiwakken Plot 01 - Day of the Unicorn The Neo Zeon remnant group, "The Sleeves", travels to Side 4's Industrial 7 colony, so that its captain, Zinnerman, can meet with the Vist Foundation leader, Cardeas Vist, to receive a "key" to something known as "LaPlace's Box", which is said to be capable of either restoring the future, or destroying the world. Audrey Burns seeks to meet Vist first and convince him not to turn over LaPlace's Box, believing the Sleeves will use it to start another war. Along the way, she is rescued by sixteen year old student Banagher Links, who agrees to take her to meet Vist. Meanwhile, a battle breaks out between the Federation's Londo Bell task force and the Sleeves. As the collateral damage rises, the colony is evacuated. Amidst the chaos, Banagher discovers the fatally wounded Cardeas Vist in the cockpit of the Unicorn Gundam. Before his death, Vist entrusts the Gundam to Banagher, who realizes that Vist was his father. Banagher then launches in the Unicorn Gundam and confronts the Sleeves' elite pilot Marida Cruz, who is piloting the Kshatriya. 02 - The Red Comet Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *RMS-106 Hizack *RMV-1 Guntank II *RGZ-95 ReZEL ** RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type *D-50C Loto *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *RGM-89D Jegan *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGM-96X Jesta *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RAS-96 Ankusha *RGM-86R GM III *ARX-014 Silver Bullet Support Units *Clop class *Columbus class *Nahel Argama *Magallanica *Salamis class Space patrol cruiser * Alaska *Irish class battleship *Dogosse Gier class Neo-Zeon Mobile Weapons *AMA-X7 Shamblo *AMS-119 Geara Doga *AMS-129 Geara Zulu **AMS-129 Geara Zulu Royal Guard Type **AMS-129 Geara Zulu Angelo Sauper Type *AMX-003 Gaza-C *AMX-006 Gaza-D *AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn *MS-06V Zaku Tank *MS-09G Dowadge *NZ-666 Kshatriya *MSN-06S Sinanju *AMS-129M Zee Zulu *RMS-192M Zaku Mariner *AMX-101K Gallus K *AMX-102 Zssa *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom *RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" *YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu Support Units *Garencieres *Mad Angler class *Musaka class *Rewloola-class battleship Vist Foundation *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Civilians *TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" See also Preceded by: Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack Followed by (in time line): Mobile Suit Gundam F91 External Links http://www.gundam-unicorn.net/en/index.html http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/index.htm Category:Universal Century Category:Series